


Island of Love

by Meagsgriff



Category: Love Island (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fame, Heartbreak, I hate tagging, Karchie, Love, Love Island, M/M, Money, Riverdale, Romance, Tags, Veggie, bughead - Freeform, choni, swangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meagsgriff/pseuds/Meagsgriff
Summary: Islanders will travel to a villa in Spain to find true love. There will be Fame, Heartbreak, Tears. At the end of the day...How far will people go to find love?





	Island of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an epilogue, and i will probably update weekly!

> _**" If you find someone you love in your life, then hand on to that love"** _
> 
> _**\- Princess Diana.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _Its 2019 and its time for another year of love. I hope your excited viewers because this year is going to blow your minds. Our islanders are drop dead goregous. This is year might be our toughest yet. We have a bunch of goregous and willing islanders who are ready to take it to the next level romance wise. This year will be absoulutely amazing,so lets get ready to meet out first islander!_
> 
> The villa was spotless. You could see your own reflection on the walls. It was ready.
> 
> "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Betty. _She was very excited...clearly. Betty is from a small town called Riverdale. She hasnt been the luckiest in love._
> 
> "So pretty much last year I broke up with a guy i was in a relationship for 6 years because he cheated on me for 3." Betty admited to our producers. "Im okay! like im not emotionally damaged or anything! But i've struggled a lot."
> 
> _Betty has also told us that her type is tall, dark and handsome._
> 
> " I do like a tall,dark and handsome" Betty laughs. " I also need someone that would make me laugh and feel comfortable. I deal with a lot of anxiety and i need someone who wont get intimidated by my mental health and background."
> 
> _Does Betty have some untold secrets? Find out soon on love island._
> 
>  
> 
> _*** ADVERTISMENT *** _
> 
>  
> 
> _Before the adverts we saw our first islander of the season Betty Cooper walk into the villa._
> 
> Betty grabbed herself a glass of champagne and sat on a white loveseat. Betty was wearing a bubblegum pink bikini with white polka dots. Betty was sitting on her own admiring the views.
> 
> "Wow, it's stunning" She said to herself.  She then heard someone behind her.
> 
> "Hello? He-oh my goodness you fitty!" said a raven haired beauty wearing a gorgeous black bikini that looked more that Betty's apartment's rent.
> 
> Veronica Lodge, hometown new york, looking for a longterm relationship that isn't just sex.
> 
> "I've had about 19 or 10 boyfriends and 2 or 3 friends with benefits" She laughed to the producers. "I'm here to have a full on relationship, not just to be someone's sex buddy"
> 
>  "Umm i'm fit?! Hon have you seen yourself?" Betty Replied. " I'm Betty"
> 
> "I'm Veronica! This place is so pretty!" She shrieked.
> 
> "Champagne?" Betty offered. She passed Veronica a glass and she thanked her silently. The girls heard a car park and got excited.
> 
> "Time to meet the next girlie"
> 
> Josie McCoy. Hometown is Chicago. Josie has been okay with love, considering she's never had a lover.
> 
> "I know its hard to believe but i've never had a boyfriend... or girlfriend. Dating has never intrested me! My mother actually signed me up." Josie giggles. "I'm actually really nervous. I dont have much exprience with flirting, so I hope the girls are nice and will give me some advice. Ughh i'm so sad."
> 
> "Hey girls!" Josie shouts. "Im Josie! I cannot believe how pretty this place is!
> 
> "I know right! Im Veronica and this is Betty" She replied. Betty waves at Josie and she smiles back. "Its nice to meet you girls, you both are hotties."
> 
> "Right back at ya!" Betty replies. Betty gave Josie a glass of champagne when they all heard a loud shriek.
> 
> Cheryl Blossom. Hometown, New York but lives in London. Cheryl hates Love. "I'm here for the money." She told our prouducers with no hesitation. At all. "If i find love... cool, who would'nt love me! I'm drop dead gorgeous. I'm not here to make life long friends, thats bull. If any of the girls think that they are clearly lying."
> 
> Cheryl asked one of the assistant backstage to get her a coffee, but ended up spitting it in the assistants face. This was her reaction.
> 
> "I'm done. Im so f****ng done. Don't talk to me. Don't contact me. Don't look at me. Don't even breathe in my presence."
> 
> We managed to get her back, by firing the assistant. (Sorry Jermey.)
> 
> Cheryl walks into the villa full of confidence. "I'm Cheryl. I dont give a damn about your names just don't get in my way. Okay?" She then proceeds to smile devilishy and struts into the villa. The three girls stand there dumb founded, not beliving what just happened.
> 
> "That was..." Betty starts.
> 
> "Intresting." Josie continues.
> 
> "I was going more for bitchy." Veronica finishes
> 
> The girls burst ou laughing when they hear someone walk around the corner.
> 
> Toni Topaz. Hometown Chicago. Toni isn't looking for just a man.
> 
> "I'm bisexual actually! I hope none of the girls judge... " She awkwardly laughs. "I'm really excited to meet everyone and i dont know, maybe the next love of my life."
> 
> "What are we laughing about then!?" Tonin giggles while walking towards the girls. "I'm Toni"
> 
> The girls introduce themselves and tell them about Cheryl.
> 
> "What a bitch!" Toni laughs.
> 
> Toni was the last girl, which means... Caroline is going to be here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one! I DO NOT HAVE A BETA.


End file.
